All about TyllarTV booty
by CursedPrince
Summary: TyllarTvxThebanditcorndog Twitch streamers fan-fic (No dragons involved yet) This fan fic is just for fun, please do not say how bad this is XD
1. Chapter 1

The night where 'He' Came for the night

Tyllar been streaming all day playing on a game taking him 2 weeks still not completed Yes he is a streamer at age 24 but he is a good streamer, As the time reaches 6 pm he gets people to raid Elegy, He talked for 10 minutes to Elegy and to other viewers. He stands tall at 6'0 weighing 160 having some muscles but still has a thin body complexure, His hair is rather short being brown matching his eyes and beard. His head turns as he can hear some knocking sounds coming from his door, He stands up walking towards the door opening it up to find a devilishly tasty Moustache which then without hesitation and a bright smile appears on his face as he invites Corndog into enter his bungalow. Corndog standing up 6'1 in front of before sitting down by his computer, He sees Tyllar walks into the kitchen as Corndog makes himself at home while sitting on the couch before looking at Tyllar pc turning it off for him as Tyllar just asked. Tyllar took 5 minutes walking walk to his front room placing a pack of cold refreshing beer. They both take a beer can making a cracking noise as they opened up the cans. After taking a sip they both letting out a refreshing sigh before placing the cans down. Corndog breaks the ice by asking whilst stroking his brown moustache.

"So how was your day?" Tyllar looks and shrugged

"Same old same old..Getting trolled on my streams again by Lavalamp, Phobia, and Cursedcrytalprince the usual suspects by making up some pairings with me and some other streamers from ASgardian or telling me to press Alt+F4...sometimes they try to get me to jump off the edge in the game" Corndog gives a chuckle before turning on the TV

"At least they don't know that's all that counts right?" Tyllar nods as his eyes then peels to the TV seeing his favourite show which is Pretty princess make over, However Corndog didn't liked it before changing it over to some romantic movie making Tyllar pout but gave up due to already seen that episode earlier that day. Tyllar takes an other sip of the cool refreshing beer watching the show for at least 45 minutes, Already drank the 6 cans he placed on the table feeling pretty drunk he then starts to lean onto Corndog sighing as he gently petting the smooth moustache hiccuping while speaking.

"I'mm booredd". Corndog giggles due to the stroking making him feel a bit ticklish gently wafting Tyllar away, But Tyllar being who he is loving to tease him more making Corndog turn of the TV sighing before looking deeply into Tyllar eyes before placing his finger under Tyllar briskly beard pulling his face him making his lips near to the others lips before stopping half an inch away. Each other feeling each other warm breath brushing onto their own face as Tyllar cheeks burning light pink seeing Corndog teasing him back. Corn wonders how long Tyllar would last which didn't take long as 20 seconds later Tyllar forcing his lips onto the male lips enjoying and giving a nice taste on their lips with beer hint from the kiss they both are enjoying from the man whom they loves dearly.

Tyllar then be lead to his room watching still kissing which eventually tongue action been added in as they start to strip each other Tyllar loving and feeling of Corndog 6 pac abs as his fingers traces around Corndog Abs. Corndog throws Tyllar onto bed climbing under the blankets so they spend the night getting 'close' For the night only thing that came out of the house were the noises of moans and groans.

After 3 hours of rest when the activity calmed down Tyllar taking a shower to get rid of the sweat and excess body fluids, Corn dog places a devilishly smile on his face as he stares at the ceiling with his hands behind his head wondering what date they shall go on in the morning just before Tyllar streams for the day. His eyes then closes resting himself while Tyllar walking in drying off his hair leaving towel around his waist but still has a 6-pac abs showing, He places on some Underwear before joining Corndog for the nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As the time reaches 8 am the alarm screeches in Corndog ear making him wake up, After hitting Tyllar Meat Boy alarm clock his eyes slowly opens finding Tyllar is missing from his sat up yawning before walking into the bathroom taking a Luke warm shower smirking as he had images from the last night activity. Taking 30 minutes of taking a shower, drying himself up and getting clothes he walk downstairs getting the smell of Waffle, He smiled to himself as he makes his way to the kitchen seeing Tyllar only just cooked sitting down at the table. Corndog pressing his devilishly moustache and lips to Tyllar cheek giving him a soft kiss before taking his seat placing a Waffle onto his place along pouring fresh orange juice into the cup that stood before him. Tyllar smiles as he opens his mouth to speak

"How was your rest?" Corndog is chewing on on waffles with some chocolate sauce before answering to Tyllar question

"It was good as, But these waffles are delicious as always" Which made Tyllar feel really receiving such compliment from the male that sat before him

"I'm glad you are enjoying your food Corn~ Shall we go on a date? Perhaps pcinic? or to see the movies or restaurant?" Corndog having a smirk on his face

"I would love to walk in the woods before picnic, Then perhaps Movies?" Tyllar nodding liking the suggestion he just made finishing up his breakfast before standing up to make the picnic. Corndog finishes eating and drinking the food and drink he head before waiting on Tyllar to finish.

30 Minutes later after Tyllar finishing prep for picnic he takes the basket with him before Corndog taking the hold of the basket heading off to the nearest woods taking them 15 minutes to arrive there. Tyllar links arms with Corndog free arm as they taking a nice loving walk around seeing various plants and animals. Tyllar eyes light up seeing different animals and flower while Corndog just loving watching Tyllar reaction making him chuckles. Tyllar did not pay attention to the chuckle before feeling his stomach growling for hunger as they have been walking for 4 hours as Tyllar asks

"Shall we have our lunch now? walk for 2 hours more before going to the movies?" Corndog gently stoking his moustache like villains do in movies but to his moustache before giving a nod, Though he doesn't want to walk any more he did not want to make Tyllar upset. Tyllar got out a blanket that he placed in the large basket before placing it layering it on the floor as he sat down, Corndog places the plates on the floor along with food on the plate they took there time eating food as Tyllar phone being on silent received a text but as it is on silent Tyllar did not noticed . They ate the food and drank drinks for at least 30 minutes. As they took at least one more hour mainly Tyllar admiring the nature as they left to Tyllar house placing the basket and his phone there so they can watch ther movie in piece. Tyllar asked Corn dog a question

"Any idea what we will be watching?" Corndog nods as his replies being

"Hmm perhaps 'Super Mario and the super twist?" Tyllar nods like a child would when they get a candy before making his way to the theatres with Corndog hugging closely tightly on Corndog ignoring some people that staring and whispering how being 'gay' is a sin or unnatural of course getting trolled by Crystalcursedprince,Phobia,Lavalamp,Ruby, impossiblegal and dragon a huge mount. They both arrive as Corndog pays for the tickets as they went inside Tyllar giggling like a school girl as they sat down to watch the 2 hours 1 minute long. 30 minutes into the movie Tyllar had mixed emotions watching the movie while all Corndog can do is chuckling

"You are like a female teenager there Tyllarina" Tyllar pouts before trying to sit still only 10 minutes to go back to his own self loving the movie as it continued till the end. They both walk out of the theatre as Tyllar smiling before speaking excitedly.

"Its good that Mario saved Princess peach from the evil bowser" Corndog chuckles as he added in

"Yup for the three thousand timed" which ended up with Tyllar stomping on Corndog leg leaving Corndog chuckling

"I was teasing Tyllar" He smiles walking Tyllar home before pressing his lips onto Tyllar lips giving him a loving kiss before walking off as Tyllar speaks softly to himself

"See you next week Corny~" He smiles as he melted into his house waling to his phone to see if anyone phone only to see Elegy phoned...


	3. Chapter 3

Corndog went back home enjoyed his weekend with Tyllar doing some 'Gayming' and having a lovely picnic and movie date. As Tyllar went t pick up his phone he noticed he had some text asking when he is gonna stream. Tyllar looks at the time before texting back

"I am going to set it up Meow...Probably go on paper Mario..I dunno depends on what game i feel like playing today" His eyes drafts back to the computer having a cheesy grin putting the power on as he prepares his green sheet along with getting cans of drink and a snack for in case when he is peckish or thirsty during the stream, As his steam popped up he instantly getting messages from Cursedcrystalprince

"Hey Hey...What game are you going to be playing on?" He instantly replies

"I dunno...Maybe paper Mario?" before placing the internet on seeing Lava to be the first one in the stream as usual sending in a message getting responce back

"Cool never played it though X3 hope you dont fail as much" Tyllar pouts typing back to Cursedcrystalprince

"B-banned...Timed out meany!"

"Hey,I am getting ready for the stream~" Whilst placing an adorable gif with him dancing along with some music in the background, Lava and some people said ok as he started Mario paper game before getting 2 messages one from elegy saying

"That's cool! good luck with that i love Mario" Tyllar smiled nodding knew that Elegy is a huge fan along with a mysterious text having an unknown number saying

"Hey Tyllar~ What you been up to you lil cute but" Tyllar raised an eye brow not knowing who this is before instantly deleting the message before speaking to himself

"B-banned!" His eyes drew back to his computer starting his stream speaking to his viewers

"Hello people! I am on time for once~ i will be playing on paper Mario" 30 minutes into a game he received a followers as he speaks

"Thank you for following me and Welcome to the.." he was giggling in middle of his speech "w-welcome to the tygar club Meeroww~" while doing the stereotyping typical Japanese anime school girl cat impression, He looks at the chat noticing Theimpossiblegal was not too pleased with that pun as she spoke

"TY PLZ" With the FailFish emote as well as coming for every over viewer that thought his pun was lame, He then pouts and sighs as he continues with the game Paper Mario which he enjoyed a lot however many people keep using the FailFish emoji making him pout as they do. Before making them raid Elegy who was playing kingdom hearts everyone shouted

"TYLLAR RAID!" Elegy followers put on Elegy box as Elegy looks at the chat placing on a silly voice

"Oh my goodness~ Protect the cookies~ We have raiders everybody!~ " He then spoke normally speaking more

"Thank you Tyllar for this raid, What game have you been playing on?" Though he knew he just did not want people to know they go each other texts while Tyllar typed in to respond

"Was playing paper Mario" elegy smiles

"Argh a fun game are you enjoying it?" Tyllar thinks of how he did well before responding

"Yeah i love it though i kept on failing today" Elegy chuckles to himself seeing the reply he got back before helping Tyllar by saying

"If you have not already TyllarTV is a good streamer please follow him" Before getting back on to the game he is currently on, Another 30 minutes arrives as Tyllar turns of the Google chrome pages before drinking whats left of his juice he had. His mind is thinking about the movie he had seen before turning the channel on watching his favorite series once again 'Pretty Princess Make over Season 2: episode 1 The Bridget and the best inside of her' He smiles as he lets sigh of relief watching the whole episode taking one hour before deciding to take a shower then going out with his friend whom he has not seen in a while spending his time with him drinking at a pub talking while also placing cv's in looking for a job at the same time. The time reaches 9 pm as he re-enters his home yawning spending 4 hours in the town, Yet he thought it was worth the time with his friends. He went to make himself something to eat which again ended up on the crispy side before throwing himself onto his bed smiling away before drifting to sleep.

8 am the alarm goes off waking Tyllar as he grumbles hitting the the alarm clock pouting as he had a nice "gayming" dream with Corndog, Her sat up rubbing his eyes before taking a luke warm shower and using jasmine body wash along with strawberry scented shampoo, Taking him 45 minutes of badly singing and slow washing himself he climbed out turning the shower off before started to dry his wet body off before hearing a phone call, He walked to the phone seeing that strange mysterious number, He slowly picked up the phone answering it placing it next to his ear speaking

"H-hello?"


End file.
